


You are no longer just you

by Florrie, Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sense8, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/pseuds/Florrie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um grupo de dez pessoas diferentes espalhadas por Westeros e além, se liga mentalmente e emocionalmente. Eles podem não só conversar entre si como em alguns casos ter acessos aos mais profundos segredos de cada um, e isso pode mudar o destino de Westeros - Universo alternativo baseado na série Sense8 - Escrito em parceria por Florrie e Odd Ellie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Você está louco, foi o que pensou quando aquela garota voltou a aparecer. Na primeira vez ele estava bêbado então culpou seu excesso, na segunda vez foi no meio da noite e ele jurou se tratar de um sonho, mas agora, na terceira vez, não havia muitas desculpas para explicar o fato de uma garota estranha ter simplesmente aparecido em seus aposentos. Quentyn piscou os olhos varias vezes, mas ela continuou ali.

“ Quem é você?” Perguntou ela.

Ele demorou alguns instantes para se recuperar do susto e responder.

“Quentyn Nymerios Martell.”

Ela pareceu pensar um pouco antes de resolver sorrir. A garota balançou a cabeça fazendo seus cachos castanhos pularem ao redor do seu rosto.

“Margaery Tyrell” Respondeu direcionando seus olhos de corça diretamente para ele. “Você é filho do príncipe Doran Martell”

“Sim.” Ele estava mesmo conversando com uma alucinação? “E você seria filha do Lorde Mance Tyrell”

“E irmã de Willas Tyrell, o rapaz que o seu tio aleijou.”

Oh.

“Sinto muito por isso, meu tio tende a se meter em algumas situações desagradáveis.”

“Acho que todos nós temos familiares assim.” A garota sorriu. “Estamos em Lançassolar?”

Ele riu.

“Não. Paloferro, eu fui mandado para cá há alguns anos atrás, culpa de uma das situações desagradáveis do meu tio.” Ela caminhou pelos aposentos observando tudo com curiosidade.

No instante seguinte os dois não estavam mais em Paloferro e sim em um aposento largo, perfumado e belamente decorado. Aquele quarto podia muito bem pertencer a uma princesa. Quentyn perdeu o fôlego no primeiro momento. Aquilo era mesmo uma alucinação? Por que parecia ser tão real?

“Onde estamos?” Perguntou ansioso.

“No meu quarto em Jardim de Cima.”

Ele se aproximou da varanda e arregalou os olhos ao ver o esplendor de flores espalhadas lá embaixo.

“É bonito.” Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

“Eu sei.” Foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

.

.

.

"Pelo menos ele é bem dotado eu pude ver o contorno da quando ele deu meia volta no cavalo" a garota de grandes olhos azuis disse casualmente.

Daenerys respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e esperou que quando ela abrisse novamente a garota já teria desaparecido. Viserys as vezes lhe falava que seus inimigos diziam que loucura corria no sangue, ao longo dos últimos dias ela começou a suspeitar que talvez houvesse alguma verdade nisso, ela as vezes sentia um frio congelante mesmo com o sol forte de Essos batendo forte contra sua pele, em alguns momentos ela abrira seus olhos e por um segundo se encontrara em cômodos completamente diferentes dos da casa de Illyrio. Mas ver uma pessoa que não estava lá era um novo nível de insanidade. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez e abriu os seus olhos.

"Ainda aqui, eu sinto muito"

Dany trouxe suas mãos ao seu rosto. Bella sentou ao lado dela e se sentiu estranha, ela cresceu com a madame do Pêssego lhe dizendo como ela era egoísta e não pensava muito nos outros, e ela admitia que havia uma verdade nisso, mas ver a garota de cabelos prateados parecendo tão miserável Bella sentiu vontade de consola-la, colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros da garota e disse :

"Por favor não chore"

"Eu não estou chorando"

"Mas você quer chorar, eu posso sentir"

"Eu acho que eu to enlouquecendo, você não é real"

"Eu sou real, eu não sei como eu posso provar mas eu sei que eu sou. E o mundo é estranho, dizem que os cragnomanos fazem magia, talvez tenham jogado um feitio na gente"

"Talvez. Mas de qualquer maneira não é sua culpa eu estar me sentindo assim, não só sua pelo menos"

"Então qual é causa ?"

"Khal Drogo, eu não quero me casar com ele"

"Então não se case com ele, fuja"

"Eu não posso, meu irmão precisa disso. Ele é tudo que eu tenho e eu sou tudo que ele tem"

Bella abraçou a garota, e quando ela se afastou ela estava de volta no seu quarto no Pêssego, mas a garota ainda estava ao seu lado.

"Onde é este lugar ?"

"Oh, é meu quarto, não é luxuoso como a casa de um mercador de Essos, mas da pro gasto"

"Eu já vivi em lugares bem piores"

Bella quase disse que ela não acreditava quando uma memória invadiu a sua mente, não de uma imagem mas sim de um sentimento, de desamparo, de medo, mas principalmente de fome. Isso chocou ela por um instante, sua vida não tinha sido fácil mas ela nunca chegara a passar fome.

"Certo...hum...bem o quarto não é dos melhores mas tem uma bela vista" Bella disse e abriu a cortina.

Do lado direito se podia ver o vilarejo que não era nem um pouco impressionante, mas pro esquerdo era outra história, o verde dos campos, arvores cheias de flores e de longe um dos rios. Realmente belo, mas mesmo assim ela se surpreendeu ao ver lagrimas nos olhos da outra garota, ela também se surpreendeu por essas lagrimas serem de felicidade.

"Isso é Westeros. Certo ?"

"Sim, é"

"Eu quero casar com Drogo" Dany disse subitamente.

"Porque a mudança de opinião ?"

"Porque se eu casar com ele eu tenho alguma chance de um dia estar nesse lugar de verdade"

"Caso isso aconteça se lembre de parar aqui e dizer oi"

"Eu vou, qual o seu nome ?"

"Bella"

"Combina com você"

"Obrigada, e o seu ?"

"Daenerys"

"Como a princesa ?"

"Sim, como a princesa"


	2. Capítulo 2

“Você parece cansado” Theon comentou enquanto ele e Robb estavam praticando arco e flecha.

“Eu estou”

“Bran está bem ?”

“Sim, eu acho. Tanto quanto ele pode estar preso naquela cama. Mas não é por causa dele”

“Então qual é a causa do seu cansaço ?”

“Eu tive um sonho estranho, nem sentiu como um sonho, havia um rapaz loiro que eu nunca vi antes comigo na minha cama”

Theon deu um sorriso malicioso.

“Nossa Robb eu não achei que você era inclinado pra esse lado”

“Não foi desse jeito, ele só estava lá parado olhando para mim parecendo confuso e assustado”

“Isso é uma surpresa, eu sempre achei que se você fosse chegado nessas coisas você iria mais pro tipo do pirata aventureiro galante não pra um mordedor de fronha sulista que tudo que faz é ficar parado”

“Eu já te falei que não é desse jeito !” Robb disse e saiu invocado enquanto Theon morria de rir.

Ele foi andando de volta para o castelo ouvindo o som das gargalhadas de Theon, mas no momento em que ele cruzou os portões para o grande salão o som das gargalhadas pararam e também ele não estava mais em Winterfell. Também era um salão mas esse era mais claro e longo, com janelas enormes de onde ele podia ver o mar e a uma enorme cidade. Quando ele tirou os olhos das janelas ele notou que o rapaz do seu sonho estava lá do outro lado do salão, parecendo até mais confuso e assustado do que na madrugada anterior.

Eles se encararam por dez segundos, antes do rapaz começar a correr, e Robb a correr atrás dele.

O rapaz era bem rápido, bem mais do que Robb teria julgado pelo cumprimento de suas pernas, e Robb provavelmente não teria sido capaz de alcança-lo se ele não tivesse entrado no septo. Quando Robb entrou no cômodo ele viu o rapaz loiro ajoelhado diante do altar.

“Como você conseguiu entrar nesse lugar demônio ?”

“Eu não sou um demônio, eu sequer pareço com um demônio ?”

“Você tem cabelo vermelho, demônios tem cabelos vermelho, meu primo Lancel me contou essa manhã”

“Certo, do jeito que eu vejo existem duas possibilidades, uma o seu primo Lancel é um completo idiota. Ou duas ele estava tentando fazer você passar vergonha. Eu estou mais inclinado a acreditar na segunda”

“Hum...a primeira não é tão improvável assim, e eu ainda eu vou falar com o septão você pode estar tentando me enganar”

“Você acredita nos Sete certo ?”

“Sim”

“Então você já sabe que eu não sou um demônio, se não eu não poderia entrar nesse lugar”

“Então o que você é ?”

“Eu sou uma pessoa, igual a você. Meu nome é Robb Stark, eu sou o herdeiro de Winterfell”

“Você devia ter se informado melhor, a Mão do Rei nem chegou no Porto Real ainda, e tudo mundo sabe que ele só trouxe suas filhas”

“Eu não estou com ele, eu estou em Winterfell Tyrek”

“Como você sabe o meu nome ?”

“Eu não sei, eu apenas sei”

“Bem eu não acredito que você está Winterfell, eu acho que você deve ser um dos amigos toscos do Lancel, ou do Loras, ou do Edric, ou qualquer um dos idiotas que gostam de me zoar que deve ter arranjado um jeito de colocar e te tirar do meu quarto ontem a noite, e agora ta querendo me fazer parecer mais idiota ainda querendo me fazer acreditar que eu estou falando com Robb Stark em Winterfell, você pode contar quem armou pra isso que eu não acredito em você, e que um dia eu vou ter a minha vingança, um dia eu v-“ Tyrek estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido pela enorme bola de neve que Robb jogou no meio da sua cara.

.

.

.

Harry estava assistindo dois meninos treinarem quando viu uma garota muito bonita do outro lado do pátio. Ele não se lembrou de tê-la visto alguma vez, na verdade, ele não se lembrava de ver nenhuma garota vestindo vestes tão pesadas quanto aquelas, especialmente no verão.

Ele atravessou o pátio e parou na frente da garota com um sorriso galante.

“Um belo dia, não milady?”

A garota o olhou um tanto surpresa. Seus cabelos loiros, olhos claros e vestes totalmente brancas o fizeram imaginar a Donzela. A Donzela não veste peles de inverno, pensou.

“Eu não sou nenhuma Lady” – Ela respondeu. Talvez seu vestido não fosse exatamente como os das outras damas, mas sua aparência e porte certamente eram de alguém de alto nascimento.

“Acho difícil de acreditar Milady.”

“Harrold?” – A voz da senhora Anya Waynwood o chamou atrás dele. – “Com quem está falando?”

“Com essa adorável senhorita.”

“Está ficando louco garoto?”

Harry olhou para a senhora e depois voltou a olhar para a garota loira. Tomou um susto ao ver que a menina havia magicamente desaparecido.

“Espera... Cadê a garota que estava aqui?” – Ele girou o corpo assustado procurando-a por todo lugar. Demorou um pouco até notar que todos o olhavam como se ele estivesse ficando maluco.

“Você tem dormido muito pouco Harry, provavelmente é isso” – A senhora Anya suspirou. – “Mandarei o Meistre lhe ver mais tarde.”

Impossível, ela estava ali.

Harry olhou mais uma vez ao redor – todos ainda o encaravam incertos – e saiu do pátio entrando no primeiro corredor que encontrou. Talvez a senhora Anya estivesse certa, talvez fosse falta de sono...

“Olá.”

Harry quase caiu para trás quando a garota voltou a aparecer do nada no corredor.

“Que merda é você?”

“Eu me chamo Val” – Ela se aproximou e esticou a mão. – “Você é?”

“Harrold Hardyng.” – Respondeu. – “Você é real?”

“Você é?”

“Claro que sim.”

“Bem, eu também sou.”

Harry olhou ao redor e encontrou uma criada o olhando no fim do corredor de forma estranha. Ele voltou seus olhos para Val e a puxou para dentro do cômodo mais próximo. Assim que se viu sozinho com aquela garota – ou o que quer que ela seja – ele suspirou.

“Você é apenas Val?”

“Sim. Meu povo não precisa de dois nomes como o seu.”

“Seu povo? Quem diabos é o seu povo?”

“O povo livre que vive além da muralha” – Harry arregalou os olhos.

“Você é bonita demais para ser uma selvagem.”

Ela revirou os olhos e disse alguma coisa, mas ele não prestou atenção, pois der repente aquele cômodo se tornou muito frio. Seu corpo começou a tremer.

“O que é isso?”

“Você não está vestido corretamente.” – A garota respondeu. – “Essas suas roupas bonitas não valem de nada no Norte.”

“Do que você... Pelos Deuses, como? O que?” – Em um instante ele estava em Ferrobles e no outro havia uma imensidão branca ao seu redor. O vento frio cortava como navalha e a neve queimava ao tocar na sua pele. – “Pelos sete infernos, como vim parar aqui?”

“Esse é o Norte.”

“Agora essa sua roupa faz sentido para mim.”


	3. Capítulo 3

Ultimamente coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo. Primeiro foram os sonhos, antigamente ela sonhava com bailes cheios de gente e rapazes galantes prontos para lhe pedirem uma dança, hoje ela sonhava com uma muralha de gelo gigante, homens de preto e mortos de olhos azuis. Depois vieram as sensações estranhas. Às vezes ela acordava no meio da noite e sentia um frio imenso que era anormal para a época do ano, outras vezes, quando uma chuva forte atingia a região, ela podia sentir raios de sol tocando sua pele como se estivesse no meio de um dia ensolarado.

Mas Jeyne Westerling podia conviver com isso. Entretanto, quando um rapaz estranho apareceu no seu quarto der repente, ela se deu conta que talvez estivesse perdendo a cabeça de vez.

“Eu... Desculpe.”

O rapaz corou ao olhar para ela e só então percebeu que estava vestindo apenas uma camisola transparente que usava para dormir. Jeyne se cobriu com o lençol da sua cama e permaneceu sentada no colchão encarando aquela pessoa. Desapareça, apenas desapareça.

“Onde estou?” Ele perguntou. “Esse sonho parece mais real do que os outros.”

“Desculpe, mas você é o meu sonho, uma alucinação da minha cabeça.”

Ele riu.

“Você é a minha alucinação.”

“Eu posso lhe garantir que sou muito real, eu me chamo...”

“Jeyne Westerling” Ele respondeu parecendo confuso.

“Como você sabe o meu nome?”

“Eu... Eu simplesmente sei.”

Ela olhou atentamente seus olhos cinzentos e se deu conta de que sabia quem ele era. Ou pelo menos sabia o seu nome.

“Jon Snow.” Ela disse antes da porta do seu quarto se abrir der repente.

Jeyne pulou de susto quando sua bisavó adentrou nos seus aposentos com um olhar suspeito. Na juventude ela tinha sido bela, ao menos era o que sua avó contara quando ainda viva, mas viver tantos anos cobrou o seu preço. Maggy Spicer tinha os olhos amarelados circulados por qualquer coisa que Jeyne não saberia descrever, sua pele tinha um tom esverdeado como se estivesse doente e na sua boca não havia mais dentes. A mulher tendia a passar todos os seus dias enfurnada em uma parte do castelo e raramente era vista por aqueles que não fossem sua família ou criados pessoais.

“Com quem está falando?”

Jeyne olhou rapidamente para Jon que continuava ali. O rapaz parecia um tanto assustado de olhar para sua bisavó.

“Com ninguém.”

Maggy se aproximou com sua bengala, a cada passo parecia que iria desfalecer no chão.

“Está mentindo.”

“Não estou.”

A mulher olhou ao redor e depois voltou a olhar para ela, parecia insatisfeita.

“Essa sensação... Eu já senti isso antes.” Disse sua bisavó para si própria. Jeyne teria perguntado mais sobre aquilo se ela não tivesse virado de costas e saído do seu quarto.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Jon voltasse a falar.

“Quem é ela?”

“Minha bisavó.” Jeyne suspirou. “Talvez você a conheça como Maggy, a Rã. Todos em Lannisporto a conhecem por esse nome.”

“Desculpe, mas nunca ouvi falar.”

“Melhor assim.”

 

.

 

.

 

A garota apareceu enquanto Tyrek estava cumprindo os seus deveres de escudeiro para o Rei Robert, ela não correu atrás dele ou jogou qualquer coisa no rosto dele então ele estava considerando aquele encontro bem melhor do que o último daquela natureza que ele tivera. E ela só veio falar com ele quando o Rei pediu que ele fosse pegar mais vinho na dispensa.

"Obrigado Bella" ele se encontrou dizendo no momento em que ela estava perto o suficiente pra ouvir ele sussurrando.

"Porque você está me agradecendo?"

"Por não me embaraçar na frente dos outros que nem aquele nortenho maluco" Bella sorriu.

"O Robb?"

"Sim, você já teve o desprazer de conversar com ele?"

"Não exatamente, mas houve um momento ontem em que ele estava andando de cavalo com um amigo e eu pude ver através dos olhos dele e sentir o vento contra o meu rosto, quer dizer contra o rosto dele, foi bem agradável"

"Bom pra você, minhas experiências foram um tanto menos agradáveis"

"Apenas o Robb ou com outros também?"

"Bem no outro dia eu estava dormindo e aí alguém me acordou sacudindo o meu ombro de leve e quando eu abri os olhos havia essa mulher de pele verde e olhos amarelos e eu comecei a gritar e aí eu olhei pra baixo e vi que eu tinha seios e eu comecei a gritar ainda mais. E aquela garota com cabelos prateados ela se casou e ela e o marido consumaram o casamento em pleno ar aberto"

"Soa meio sensual isso"

"Para ela foi, mas pra mim foi apenas desconfortável, eu tentei apenas olhar para a paisagem e ignorar os barulhos que eles estavam fazendo, mas eu acho que o que ela estava sentido fisicamente de alguma maneira acabou indo parar no meu corpo, quando eu voltei eu tinha hum... sabe... hum"

"Uma ereção?"

"Sim, e eu estava em publico, jantando com outros escudeiros. E um dia eu talvez seja um cavaleiro, e eu ganhe batalhas e salve gente, mas eu sei, eu apenas sei que todo mundo que estava naquela mesa sempre vai pensar em mim como aquele cara que ficou duro enquanto ele estava comendo sopa"

Bella riu.

"Que bom que a minha dor te diverte"

"Eu sinto muito"

"Você ainda está rindo"

"Se coloque no meu lugar, se alguém te contasse essa história você não ia rir também?"

"Talvez, mas não conte essas coisas para os outros, eu nem sei porque diabos eu te contei"

"Eu não vou contar"

"Obrigado"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de Bella dizer:

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Faça"

"Aquele homem que você serve, ele é o Rei Robert, certo?"

"Sim"

"Ele é mais gordo do que eu imaginei"

Tyrek abafou um riso, e ele se surpreendeu ao olhar para Bella e ver que não havia sequer um traço de um sorriso na face da garota. Ele olhou para Bella com atenção, prestando atenção em todos os traços de seu rosto, e hesitante disse:

"Ele é o seu pai?"

"Eu não sei, minha mãe costumava dizer que sim, mas provavelmente houve outros homens de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que passaram pela cama dela durante a rebelião, então eu acho que eu nunca vou saber de certeza"

"Hum"

"Eu apreciaria se você não comentasse sobre o meu possível parentesco com os outros quando você os vir"

"Porque não?"

"Porque eu não quero eles olhando para mim do jeito que você está olhando agora"

"Eu não vou contar, eu juro"

"Obrigada" ela disse e deu um leve beijo na testa dele. Tyrek fechou seus olhos por um segundo e quando ele abriu Bella não estava mais lá.


End file.
